


How Would You Feel?

by ensaymaya



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jinwoo is mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: "How would you feel, if I told you I love you?"
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	How Would You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ed Sheeran's "How Would You Feel (Paean)".
> 
> more notes at the end. lol 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd. sorry for the errors. >.<

Sanha just wanted to have fun. That's why he agreed on this trip with Bin, Dongmin and Minhyuk.

Despite their age differences ( _"One year is not really much,"_ Bin said), they are close, together with Jinwoo and Myungjun. This trip was supposed to be a 6-person trip but Jinwoo and Myungjun have a project they need to submit.

"I hate this professor so much," Myungjun mutters over the phone.

"I can only imagine your rage, hyung," Sanha answers.

Myungjun sighed over the phone, "Enjoy your trip Sanha. But are you gonna be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay hyung?"

"Minhyuk is there. Bin is there."

"But Dongmin-hyung is there too."

"Fair point. Just... keep your feelings on check kiddo, call me when it's too much."

"Thank you hyung. But I don't want to disrupt your alone time with Jinwoo-hyung," Sanha giggles.

" _Aishhhhh_ ," Myungjun retorts, "Seriously. Sanha, call me."

"Yes hyung, I'll call you. But I hope I won't."

"Me too. I want you to enjoy this trip. I have to go now Sanha. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too hyung. I also need to go pack my stuffs."

Sanha drops the call and went to go pack the things he will bring on their trip.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Sanha is the youngest in their little group, also being the latest addition. Myungjun the eldest and Jinwoo are both freshman in Graduate School. Dongmin, the resident genius, is currently on his senior year. Bin on his third year ("YEY! ONE MORE YEAR!). Minhyuk on his second year and Sanha being the freshman.

Sanha has known Minhyuk since childhood so when he told Minhyuk that he is going to the same university, Minhyuk then introduce Sanha to the group. And Sanha, not that stupid to not know what is happening in his surrounding, immediately notice that Minhyuk likes _likes_ this Bin-hyung.

Sanha felt he belongs to the group. Clicking it with Myungjun especially.

And oh. Sanha loves Minhyuk.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Good morning chick," Minhyuk greeted Sanha.

"I'm not a chick. Good morning to you too, pup." Sanha retorted back.

They agreed to meet up before going to Dongmin's and Bin's shared apartment.

"Hyung, have you been to Busan?"

"Yes, of course. When we danced for a competition."

"I mean, for leisure? You always brag about that competition."

"Just because."

"But have you?"

"Not yet," Minhyuk whispers.

Sanha smiles, "Let's enjoy today, Minhyuk-hyung!"

♡♡♡♡♡♡

They have arrived at their hotel and is lounging around the room.

"So, who stays with who?"

"Let's play rock, scissors, paper!"

"If you win you choose your roommate!"

"Wait, I haven't checked the rooms!"

"They're just the same Sanha."

"You can see the beach?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of the Lee Dongmin?"

"Everybody say THANK YOU LEE DONGMIN!"

They laughed hard while playing the said game and decided who's gonna room with who. At the end, it's Dongmin and Bin and Minhyuk and Sanha.

"Let's settle our things first and rest. Let's meet at 1pm to have lunch?"

"Okay!"

When the two youngest are now alone in their room, Sanha noticed the slight drop of energy in Minhyuk.

"Are you-"

"Yep, Sanha. I'm just sleepy."

Yep, Minhyuk is indeed jealous.

And yep, Sanha is hurting.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

The quartet have eating from restaurant to restaurant ( _"I thought will be having a trip like trip not food trip," Sanha commented. "Shut up kiddo," Bin answered._ )

“Hyung,” Sanha asked Dongmin, “When are we Haeundae?”

“Tomorrow, Sanha.”

“Yey!”

“Are you enjoying the trip so far?”

“Yes of course! We got to eat so delicious foods! I just wished Myungjun-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung are here with us.”

“Yeah. Let’s go to Jeju with them next time.”

“Je-jeju?”

“Yep.” Dongmin answers with a smile, as he gently looks at Bin currently having a food battle with Minhyuk.

Oh. Did Sanha forget to mention? Dongmin likes Bin. And yes, Bin likes Dongmin, too.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

_Flashback._

_Sanha figured this all out on his own one day, after the dance battle Minhyuk and Bin was part of. And this was the one in Busan, that one thing Minhyuk always brags about._

_Sanha was there, together with his family (Take that Minhyuk) and they were just randomly walking, looking for a place to eat._

_Then he saw Bin running, with a big grin on his face, towards Dongmin. They were both blushing and held hands. When they heard Minhyuk voice, they both let go of their hands._

_The trio left for God knows where, leaving Sanha with a little bit of pain in his heart._

_By then, Sanha thought that Bin and Dongmin were gonna date but that was not the case, so they all continued with their lives._

_One day, the oldest saw Sanha crying because “It just hurt too much.”_

_Sanha then to the oldest about all this, Bin liking Dongmin, Dongmin liking Bin back, Minhyuk liking Bin and his own feelings. Myungjun just hugged the youngest, “You’re too young to be involve in this love triangle? Love rectangle?” Sanha just laughed, “Love knows no age, hyung.”_

_From then on, MJ became Sanha’s safe haven._

♡♡♡♡♡♡

They had fun walking around Jagalchi Fish Market, Bin scaring the hell out of Sanha.

They visited Lotte Department Store Sky Garden and window shop

“Why did we go here? We’re young, dumb and broke,” Bin announced.

“We three, except for Dongmin-hyung,” Sanha commented.

As they we’re looking from shop to shop, Sanha noticed that Minhyuk stopped at a not-so-fancy accessory store, looks at something with a gentle smile and then shouts “Wait!” as he enters the shop.

Bin and Dongmin are talking quite intimately while Sanha let’s his eyes wander while waiting when Minhyuk suddenly appeared with a big smile on his face. “Come on!”

Dongmin lead the group to Bosu-dong Book Street because he loves books. Minhyuk and Bin teased him while Sanha is having a good time because he is also a lowkey bookworm. They took pictures of each other.

“Our last stop for today will be Busan Tower!” Bin announces.

“Yey!” Sanha shouts, “Are we gonna have dinner there?”

“You broke freshman.” Minhyuk teases to which Sanha pouts. Dongmin saw this and pats the youngest, “Don’t worry. My treat.”

The quartet enjoyed the afternoon view – especially the sunset, took some more photos, walks arounds and just bicker randomly.

Sanha is feeling kinda hurt because he can see the pain in Minhyuk’s eyes whenever the latter looks at the not-so-subtle flirting of their other companions. The older let out a sigh and then starts teasing Sanha, while waiting for their food.

Sanha thinks, _Why not me hyung?_

♡♡♡♡♡♡

The next day, the quartet went to Sea Life Busan Aquarium (“Because who wouldn’t?” Bin said to no one actually.) They – of course – enjoyed their time there, being their childish selves.

Around afternoon, when it not so hot, they went to the main event of this trip, Haeundae Beach. If they were childish on their aquarium trip, they were chaos on the beach. Now with alcohol and some good food, they play around the beach and just enjoyed.

When Dongmin noticed that Sanha was silent, he went to the youngest and asked if he wants to go home. Sanha just nods and rests his head on the person behind him. Said person asks him if he is okay. Sanha just nods and closes his eyes.

When Sanha opens his eyes, he was surprised because he is now lying on his bed. Shaking his head to somehow wakes himself, he noticed that their balcony window and that Minhyuk was there, just looking at the ocean.

“Hi hyung.”

“Good morning sleepyhead. You are such a weakling.”

Sanha pouts at the teasing, “I just don’t like the taste of beer.”

Minhyuk smiles, “Yeah whatever. But are you okay?”

“Yep, thank you.” Sanha decided to look at Minhyuk. And regret it deeply.

Sanha is so overwhelmed right now. The reflection of the night sky and ocean just added to the beauty of Minhyuk that makes him cry. His feelings are overflowing and it’s drowning him. He cannot say those words. He should be contented on what he and Minhyuk have.

“I love you, Minhyuk-hyung.”

Minhyuk just looked at him, and gently smiled, “Thank you Sanha.”

After minutes of just looking at the sky at the stars and random talks, the two decided to go to bed.

When Sanha hears Minhyuk even breathing, he go back to the balcony and calls his favorite hyung.

“Hyung,” all defenses shattered, Sanha cries his heart out.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Sanha believes that he should woke up in the balcony, not on his bed. _So why am I in my bed?_

“Good morning everything,” Minhyuk greeted him.

Sanha flusters, “Go-good morning!”

“Come on, get ready. We’re going out to eat lunch.”

“What? I thought it is morning?”

“It’s lunch time you sleepy head. Come on, get ready. I’m starving.”

“Where is Bin-hyung?”

“They went out already.”

♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Uhhhh… Hyung? I thought we’re going to eat? Why are we heading to the park?”

“Just follow me chick.”

Sanha followed Minhyuk silently who sits on a bench, so he also took a sit.

Silence engulf the two, and Sanha, who is still feeling sleepy, was about to fall asleep when Minhyuk starts talking.

“You know?”

“What?”

“My feelings for Bin-hyung?”

Sanha fidgets, “Yes,” he answered, almost a whisper.

“How?”

“I-I know you since we were little so you know…” Sanha can feel the heat on his face now.

“Sure you do,” Minhyuk have this smirk on his lips that Sanha wants to smack.

“Why?”  
  


“What? Hyung be clear of-“

“Why me?”

“What why you?”

“Why do you love me?”

“WHY NOT?” Sanha shouts loudly, his patience thrown in the lake at the park. Then, as he realizes what he has done, he blushed furiously. Minhyuk is just shock as he is, though he didn’t notice the slight blush on the older’s face.

Awkward silence followed that. Sanha wanted to cry and be swallowed alive by the ground and call Myungjun and telling him that he is so stupid and-

“I told Bin-hyung I love him,” Minhyuk broke the silence. And Sanha thought that his heart is already broken but yep, his broken heart is still breaking.

“Wha-What happened?”

“He told me that he liked Dongmin and that he is sorry. Do you know that he invited to take Dongmin out today so he can ask him out.”

Sanha laughs loudly, earning a puzzled look from the older.

“Hyung, you could be a rapper or something.”

“Sanha, you should be comforting me not laughing at me.”

“Oops sorry. It’s okay hyung.”

“Did you know why I confess to him?”

“Why do you keep asking me questions?” Sanha tantrums. Seeing the amused look on Minhyuk’s face, he regains his composure. “Why?”

Minhyuk clears his throat, Sanha not sure if that is blush he sees on the older’s cheek, “I have heard that if you want to forget about someone, you have to admit it to yourself first, and the moving on starts from there. I told Bin-hyung I liked him so that I can forget about him.”

“Why? Isn’t that sad?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “No, because I want to face a new chapter in my life.”

“Wow Minhyuk-hyung that is so deep.”

“Sanha I am trying to be serious here.” When he noticed that Sanha is behave again, he continues. “I want to love this person completely. I don’t want this person to think that I he’s just a rebound or something like that.”

_Suffer Sanha, suffer!_ “That is so brave of you hyung.”

“Are you proud of me, Sanha?”

He just nods, because he feels that his voice will crack.

“Are you crying?”

“Yes-no?”

“Is that a question?”

“Yes?”

“Anyways, I confess to Bin-hyung 2 months ago.”

“Whaaaaat?”

“Yes.” Minhyuk took a deep breath and, “Sanha, how would you feel if I told you I love you?”

“More questions for me- what did you ask?” surprise is so obvious on Sanha’s voice that Minhyuk is now laughing at him. “Are you kidding me hyung? Is this revenge for what I did earlier?”

“Calm down Sanha. Nope, this is not a revenge from earlier though I enjoyed it. (Sanha punched him). No, I am not kidding. And I asked you, ‘How would you feel, if I told you I love you?’”

Tears are now freely falling on Sanha’s eyes. He is wrapped around Minhyuk’s arm. “You’re such an cry baby. How did Myungjun-hyung handled you yesterday?”

“You heard? I thought you were sleeping.”

“Nope. How do you think I’ll fall asleep if the person who loves me just confessed to me? Sorry for hurting you though.”

“It’s okay hyung. You owe me a date now.”

“Smooth. Where did you learned that?”

Sanha blushed, “Never mind.”

“Yep, I’ll take you out on dates and make you the happiest person. But answer the question first.”

“Of course, I’m happy.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Give me your hand.”

“If I give you my hand, I won’t have a hand.”

When Sanha saw the emotionless stare that Minhyuk is giving him, he just gives his left hand. Minhyuk then took out something in his pocket, which looks familiar.

“That’s-“

“I know you saw this. Anyways, I hope this makes up for all the pain I have caused you. I’ll give you a proper ring next time.”

More tears fall from Sanha’s eyes. “Save your tears for our engagement, silly.”

“Shut up Park Minhyuk.”

“Let me answer you properly now.” Minhyuk looks deep in his eyes.

“I love you too, Sanha.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my experience. HAHHAHAHA! but the ending is not the same with rl. lol
> 
> So yep, I got inspired - by the song - and confessed, but the ending is not really nice. HAHHAHAH! I have to cut my hair short and color it or something like that. HAHHAHA!
> 
> I hope you did enjoy it! ^_^


End file.
